classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Opel 50PS (1927)
The 50PS was a small family car produced by the luxury carmaker German Opel from 1927 to 1929. The family of 50PS is a family up to a certain point: the two models that created it not in fact had big technical relationships between them, if not, in fact, the values of power maximum that in common. On the other hand the two models, having been produced one after the other, could be viewed as one of the successor of the other, but in this case is not so simple as in normal rotations from one model to another or, at most, from one model to the other two. Let me start with the end of 1924 was taken out of the production Opel 14/48 PS, the last representative of the family of cars whose founder was even the 13/30 PS 1912, 12 years before. Production output of the 14/48 PS, which was equipped with a 3.5-liter engine, was the problem of finding a replacement more modern. There were some delays due to the fact that it was undecided about what type of car that would replace the 14/48 PS. During that time (we are between 1925 and 1926 ), the price Opel included among other high-end cars such as the 10/45 PS, powered by a 2.6-liter. It was at that point that the top Opel got the idea: the new car would be an intermediate model between the 14/48 PS and 10/45 PS, which was about to retire. For those nostalgic for the cubic highest, the 14/48 PS would also have had a second heir, namely the 15/60 PS, powered by a 3.9-liter. In short, the 14/48 PS would be replaced by two models, one of which would have been visible as an evolution of the 10/45 PS. These models were part of a project from which sprang the two models also are part of the family 60PS. The 12/50 PS This model was the 12/50 PS, launched in 1927. This model came to present itself as one of the heirs of the 14/48 PS (the other was the 15/60 PS engine from 3.9 liters), but also as an evolution of the 10/45 PS. He rode in fact an engine 6- cylinder in-line 3136 cm ³, with detachable head and distribution side valve driven by a toothed chain. The mains were a carburetor Solex or Zenith. The maximum power was 50 hp at 2800 rev / min. The transmission was a clutch multiple disc differential with spiral teeth and change three gears. The 12/50 PS was born on a frame in steel structured U-shaped with 5 deck. The front end was semi-elliptic leaf springs, while the rear was a quarter of a crossbow. But the biggest news in regard to the suspension was the adoption of the shock : the 12/50 PS, together with the 15/60 PS, Opel was the first to use these devices able to mitigate the harshness of the terrain. In the mid- twenties were the prerogative of luxury cars, while, as you know, today is essential for any type of car. The brake system used instead of drum brakes on all four wheels. The 12/50 PS was available in three body variants, namely: torpedo 7-seater limousine and family, the latter in turn obtainable in standard or luxury. The maximum speed reached by the 12/50 PS was 90 km / h. The 12/50 was produced until the end of 1928 . The 3.7 L The 12/50 PS did not find an heir after his retirement, but the biggest 15/60 PS, also retired at the same time 12/50 PS, had two heirs, the largest was the 4.2 L, related with the previous model, while the smallest was the 14/50 PS, otherwise known as the 3.7 L (or 3.7 Liter), which was instead closer to the 12/50 PS, though he was not an heir direct . Despite its name, the 3.7 Liter was actually equipped by a 3.6-liter, namely a 6-cylinder in-line 3636 cm ³, which maintained all the characteristics of the engine from 3.1 liters of 12/50 PS and models to it contemporaries, namely the head separable and side valves controlled by a chain belt. The maximum power was 50 hp at 2800 rev / min, with a torque of 130 N · m at 2400 r / min. The rest of the mechanical ricalcava faithfully the solutions already proposed on the 12/50 PS, and also in regard to the performance, the 3.7 L remained in line with the model related to it. The 14/50 PS, or 3.7 L, remained in production for a little less than a year, beginning in late 1929. His heir would come only in 1937 and was the first series of the Admiral. Category:Opel